crimsonearthfandomcom-20200213-history
P90
The FN P90 is a personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium. Created in response to NATO requests for a replacement for 9×19mm Parabellum firearms, the P90 was designed as a compact but powerful firearm for vehicle crews, operators of crew-served weapons, support personnel, special forces and counter-terrorist groups. Designed by FN in conjunction with the FN Five-seven pistol and FN 5.7×28mm ammunition, development of the weapon began in 1986, and production commenced in 1990 (from which the "90" in its name is derived), whereupon the 5.7×28mm ammunition was redesigned and shortened. A modified version of the P90 with a magazine adapted to use the new ammunition was introduced in 1993, and the Five-seven pistol was subsequently introduced as a companion weapon using the same 5.7×28mm ammunition. Featuring a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and fully ambidextrous controls, the P90 is an unconventional weapon with a futuristic appearance. Its design incorporates several innovations such as a unique top-mounted magazine and FN's small-caliber, high-velocity 5.7×28mm ammunition. Specs Manufacturer: FN Herstal Produced: 1990–present Variants: P90 (P90 TR, P90 USG, P90 LV, P90 TR LV, P90 USG IR) PS90 (PS90 TR, PS90 USG) Weight: 2.6 kg (5.7 lb) (P90 2.85 kg (6.3 lb) (PS90) Length 50.5 cm (19.9 in) (P90) 66.6 cm (26.2 in) (PS90) Barrel length 26.4 cm (10.4 in) (P90) 40.7 cm (16.0 in) (PS90) Width 5.5 cm (2.2 in) Height 21 cm (8.3 in) Cartridge FN 5.7×28mm Action Straight blowback, closed bolt Rate of fire 900 RPM (rounds per minute) Muzzle velocity 715 m/s (2,350 ft/s) Effective firing range 200 m (660 ft) Maximum firing range 1,800 m (5,900 ft) Feed system 50-round detachable box magazine Sights Tritium-illuminated reflex sight, back-up iron sights Use in Crimson Earth The P90 is mentioned in Crimson Earth: Deep Puddle, ''used by the Relievers and The Superintendent 's bodyguards. The weapons are fired into the gathered crowd and kill numerous members of said crowd. Critical Response Wallryder staff made a statement on the weapon in a brief message to the Adelaide base after several editors questioned the presence of the weapon: "The FN P90 is a highly advanced weapon, a gun that we don't think should belong in such a set-back world as ''Crimson Earth's. For one, the partisans are using 12 gauge shotguns and P38's, while the Relievers are advanced and seem to be carrying P90's or the equivalent of P90's. The universe this story is set in doesn't really allow advanced weaponry now that the world has been wiped out by nuclear war. If the Relievers can have P90's, then the partisans should have AR-15's or something along those lines." The Gauntlet actually was edited later on the wiki to accomodate more advanced weaponry, as in Chapter Three Web is noted to having heard a "machine gun". This hinted at an assault rifle or light machine gun (LMG). The wiki states that The Gauntlet indeed has AR-15's, as few as they might be. Category:Weapons & Implements